Cotton candy is a popular food product at festive occasions such as fairs, carnivals, sporting events, amusement parks, etc. The manufacture and sale of cotton candy has remained unchanged for years. The manufacture generally comprises wrapping threadlike fibers of melted sugar spun into a fluffy mass about an elongated cotton candy "stick" or holder which often is in the form of a paper cone. The fluffy mass of cotton candy is generally wrapped around one end of the stick as a bulbous mass leaving the other stick end free to hand-hold the stick. Currently it is common practice to wrap the cotton candy with a protective wrapping such as plastic wrap.
The manner in which the product is presented to the consuming public affords little, if any, memorabilia of an important or eventful occasion. After the cotton candy is consumed, the inedible components are typically discarded. The candy product commercial value is limited to what the consumer is willing to pay for the edible product. The cotton candy product generally requires the consumer to hand-hold the product until it is consumed. The product is essentially free from any flat surfaces upon which to rest the product. Thus, a consumer cannot safely lay the product upon a supporting object without risking its contamination or damage.
The cotton candy product also requires the constant attention of the vendor, purchaser or consumer when transported or manually held. The product is susceptible to damage and to damaging other persons or objects Impacting the product against another object or person can damage the product as well as the impacted object or person. From a vendor's viewpoint, the cotton candy product is bulky and generally requires substantial storage space once it is made. Since space is almost always at a premium in concession stands, very little advance stock piling of the product can occur. Therefore, the product cannot be effectively stocked. Similarly, the vendor must transport a bulky product and make frequent trips to a concession stand to replenish his stock. The current cotton candy products fail to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies.